There it ended
by Enderoreo01
Summary: Sky,Deadlox,Seto and more plus my persona
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first story so I hope you enjoy!

Sky's POV

Deadlox was missing I couldn't help but worry about how he could be dead or kidnapped he was my best bro (Besides Jason) every day since that day I have been worried is all I could think. Dawn walked up sadly smiling then it turned to a frown

"Hey budder king what's wrong , oh still thinking about deadlox ?"she had worry filling her voice ."Ya babe but don't worry its ok they'll find him." A breeze brushed our faces her beauty was so amazing at that moment .

Dawns POV

Ya I was worried sky hadn't eaten in days I couldn't help but ask I wanted to kiss him being my boyfriend and all but, it wasn't the right moment for the leaning in and well you get the rest.

Deadlox POV

The squids had taken me so long ago I was so thirsty yet water was surrounding me I looked at the halls squids walked by smirking and laughing I almost wanted to cry that's when I saw her a girl , about maybe 13 but she was watching me she smiled slightly all I can say is she seemed familiar …

Endras POV

Wow I looked at him, he was wanted cause they could get some guy called sky I tilted my head I heard squids coming so I focused and jumped straight up and walked to go back to Dave and Bart they were fun .

Hope you guys like the first chapter more is coming !

Sky's POV

I saw a girl , she seemed so young but , so wise she was watching me in a strange way like a mom would.. i just stared at her "Hey come back here !" i heard jason laugh as he chased jeffrey then he saw me and stopped , walking over he sighed"Dude you have to eat something your no longer a majestic budder tanned leader , your some pale kid watching the dawn is worried about you ."I just shrugged

Jasons POV

Sky was scaring me real bad not eating not drinking not even going to the fighting arena i was so worried god , it was like looking at a ghost i knew he was worried bout

Deadlox but that was no need to kill himself i shuddered at the thought of life without him i actually whimpered and cried that night jeffrey just looked at me in confusion like i was going psychotic.


	2. Found secrets

Deadlox POV

I watched as sky worked with seto and those guys on trying to explain something i just tried to listen but i couldn't hear them so i just moved a little and they all stared

and asked wether i was awake or not " Ya i am so what ya talking about ?" Seto answered quickly "A girl all of us have seen her she has brown hair with purple stripes

and shes really pale with green eyes have you seen her ?" Ant rolled his eyes at seto "Dude he just woke up don't over do it !"Sky just laughed "Let him sleep he's obviously been through a lot he needs to heal while we talk about this." They walked out leaving me in peace for once i almost cried at the quietness of the room.

Sky's POV

I was worried about overwhelming ty he had just woke up and obviously seto had made him nervous i almost yelled when dawn walked in with plates of budder and toast

We all quickly quite down when she cooks we all ate then started talking about what to do "Should we talk to slamacow or exploding tnt they may have some experience about her even tobuscus could but we need a spell book for that!" We all thought about our far away comrades . Seto looked around "Well i could teleport them here and we could talk but that will take a ton of energy." Seto said it so boringly that i threw some budder at him in my looked at me angrily...

Seto's POV

I was worried summoning our friends would take a ton of energy i was focusing when sky threw budder at my face ! I glared to see but obviously that scared sky so i just laughed " Ill do it tonight soon our sword swinging and explosive friends will be in our our midst!"

Tobuscus POV

I was just walking when flashes of lights absorbed me,tnt,and slamacow i was kinda shocked but i am pretty awesome i guessed it was just fans.


	3. Why you ask ?

Hi guys this is my first story so I hope you enjoy!

Sky's POV

Deadlox was missing I couldn't help but worry about how he could be dead or kidnapped he was my best bro (Besides Jason) every day since that day I have been worried is all I could think. Dawn walked up sadly smiling then it turned to a frown

"Hey budder king what's wrong , oh still thinking about deadlox ?"she had worry filling her voice ."Ya babe but don't worry its ok they'll find him." A breeze brushed our faces her beauty was so amazing at that moment .

Dawns POV

Ya I was worried sky hadn't eaten in days I couldn't help but ask I wanted to kiss him being my boyfriend and all but, it wasn't the right moment for the leaning in and well you get the rest.

Deadlox POV

The squids had taken me so long ago I was so thirsty yet water was surrounding me I looked at the halls squids walked by smirking and laughing I almost wanted to cry that's when I saw her a girl , about maybe 13 but she was watching me she smiled slightly all I can say is she seemed familiar …

Endras POV

Wow I looked at him, he was wanted cause they could get some guy called sky I tilted my head I heard squids coming so I focused and jumped straight up and walked to go back to Dave and Bart they were fun .

Hope you guys like the first chapter more is coming !

Sky's POV

I saw a girl , she seemed so young but , so wise she was watching me in a strange way like a mom would.. i just stared at her "Hey come back here !" i heard jason laugh as he chased jeffrey then he saw me and stopped , walking over he sighed"Dude you have to eat something your no longer a majestic budder tanned leader , your some pale kid watching the dawn is worried about you ."I just shrugged

Jasons POV

Sky was scaring me real bad not eating not drinking not even going to the fighting arena i was so worried god , it was like looking at a ghost i knew he was worried bout

Deadlox but that was no need to kill himself i shuddered at the thought of life without him i actually whimpered and cried that night jeffrey just looked at me in confusion like i was going psychotic.


	4. where am i !

Hi guys this is my first story so I hope you enjoy!

Sky's POV

Deadlox was missing I couldn't help but worry about how he could be dead or kidnapped he was my best bro (Besides Jason) every day since that day I have been worried is all I could think. Dawn walked up sadly smiling then it turned to a frown

"Hey budder king what's wrong , oh still thinking about deadlox ?"she had worry filling her voice ."Ya babe but don't worry its ok they'll find him." A breeze brushed our faces her beauty was so amazing at that moment .

Dawns POV

Ya I was worried sky hadn't eaten in days I couldn't help but ask I wanted to kiss him being my boyfriend and all but, it wasn't the right moment for the leaning in and well you get the rest.

Deadlox POV

The squids had taken me so long ago I was so thirsty yet water was surrounding me I looked at the halls squids walked by smirking and laughing I almost wanted to cry that's when I saw her a girl , about maybe 13 but she was watching me she smiled slightly all I can say is she seemed familiar …

Endras POV

Wow I looked at him, he was wanted cause they could get some guy called sky I tilted my head I heard squids coming so I focused and jumped straight up and walked to go back to Dave and Bart they were fun .

Hope you guys like the first chapter more is coming !

Sky's POV

I saw a girl , she seemed so young but , so wise she was watching me in a strange way like a mom would.. i just stared at her "Hey come back here !" i heard jason laugh as he chased jeffrey then he saw me and stopped , walking over he sighed"Dude you have to eat something your no longer a majestic budder tanned leader , your some pale kid watching the dawn is worried about you ."I just shrugged

Jasons POV

Sky was scaring me real bad not eating not drinking not even going to the fighting arena i was so worried god , it was like looking at a ghost i knew he was worried bout

Deadlox but that was no need to kill himself i shuddered at the thought of life without him i actually whimpered and cried that night jeffrey just looked at me in confusion like i was going psychotic.


	5. Chapter 5

Endra's POV

I woke up in some weird place all i remembered was getting hit in the side by a squid that was half human .I stared around and got up feeling perfectly fine i saw my clothes were still the same blood stain and all so i simply walked forward out the door seeing that sorcerer watching me from the couch."Umm Hi well i guess i will be leaving ?"

He stared and started laughing " I have to say you recovered quicker than ever but i cant let you leave until you tell me why your following me and my friends.""Umm i just kinda started guarding you guys after i found your friend and got him out of the squid fortress i just sorta thought you could use my help..."

Setos POV

I couldn't believe what i was hearing she had saved deadlox it cant be she must have some kind of magic around her because i felt a surge of power.I just stared for a minute wondering what was going on ..

Deadlox's POV

I couldn't believe that i was seeing that girl watching me she smiled a little bit i knew how she felt adults were a pain and scary she looked at the fence surrounding the village "You know you could make a wall its way more effective it would honestly help a lot with squid problems.""Umm ok so it means i wont be kidnapped anytime soon?"she laughed she looked 13 and acted it so i guessed she was 13.I just watched as she walked over to the fence and whistled a mule came charging from the forest jumping the fence stopping right by her,"Is that your ride home?" her eyes shined"Home would take a long time to reach i'm just waiting for a friend." "Really who's your friend?" "Just a Friend."the mule let out a long bray it was early so everyone seemed to wake up including Tobuscus and Exploding Tnt who sleep until noon."Hey whats a donkey doing here?"Yawned ant who must have been staying up late , but then all just stared at her "Umm hi im endra..." She seemed uncomfortable then she laughed as the mule kicked ant at least 10 blocks away.

Tobuscus's POV

I was pretty shocked how a mule had woke us all up just so that we could meet endra who seemed kinda shy even around wonderful me!"His name is Jose isn't he just adorable he is just nice enough to come!" She smiled a pretty awesome shinning smile . Then she stopped as her eyes widened we saw slamacow walking from his house near the apartment complex we had built a couple days ago "Who is this ?" he demanded reminding us that dave and bart had gone missing years ago when a strange looking thing set a basket at his door."I Better complain about the early song to Tnt he'll understand that its bad to have a donkey and 13 year old just walking around!" even though i had to admit Jose and Endra were obviously stating by the look on our leader and setos face.i thought it was slamacow who scared her but she kept looking into the distance "INTO THE HOUSES NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE !" we all wondered when we saw squids coming from all sides storming towards the village.


	6. Chapter 6

Endra's POV

Today we were all going swimming at the falls of faith where we could relax and unwind from the squid war a few weeks ago which was terrifying i just watched as everyone packed their swimming suits . I got mine on which had been one of my , parents gifts but no one could ever know about who they were i mean who wants the spawn of the ender king and nether queens kid sitting in their midst! I quickly packed some bread as i jumped on jose as we left to the falls cause we wanted to hurry and he could keep distance longer.

Sky's POV

I was pretty excited about swimming with my buds and endra i saw her riding up on jose he snorted in annoyance and then kinda winked it was funny i guess..


End file.
